All the little things
by AnomalyLady
Summary: Like pebbles in a pond, it is often the little things which change the future in profound ways. Harry's doubts regarding his encounter with Voldermort at the end of First year, the Weasley twin's realization that Harry Potter's life is not as it should be, causes untold ripples in the Boy-who-lived's life. (future slash, AR, anthropomorphization)
1. Prologue

All the Little Things

Prologue

_Harry rushed towards Quirrell and grabbed the wizard's face with all his strength. He did his best to ignore the tortured screams of pain as well as the feel and stink of burning flesh. Quirrell's face was blistering and cracking but Harry knew if he let go, he would die. Voldemort's screams and panicked orders to kill Harry did not reach his host who was somehow being roasted alive by the simple touch of Harry's hands._

_Harry ignored the pain in his head; it felt as though his skull was on fire. His eyes widened as Quirrell's flesh turned to a sickening shade of grey and began to crack and crumble beneath his palms. A scream of pure agony, which Harry recognized as coming from Voldemort, echoed throughout the chamber. The pain in Harry's scar became almost blinding; it was a searing sort of pain and he felt thick__,__ wet warmth ooze into his eye. He tried to blink back the liquid stinging his eye, the intense pain radiating from his forehead causing black spots to appear in his sight. Harry clung on in desperation as the parasite that had murdered his parents started to crystalize while Quirrell's head began to crumble__.__ Finally__,__ both forms shattered between his palms. The shimmering powder blended with the ash that had been his old Professor and Harry shut his eyes as exhaustion took over him. _

* * *

_"D'you think he meant for you to do it?" said Ron. "Sending you your father's cloak and all?"_

_"Well," Hermione exclaimed, "if he did – and I mean to say that's terrible - you could have been killed!"_

_"I…" Harry stopped himself. His first impulse was to defend Dumbledore, because after all, the Headmaster had given them all the clues to figure it out and surely he knew enough about what was going on that he wouldn't have let it get out of hand. It was the look of horror on Hermione's face and the nauseous one on Ron's that made him stop. _

_Dumbledore had said it himself that he'd almost been too late to save Harry… and Ron had almost been suffocated by a deadly plant. It briefly occurred to Harry that he had the right to face the wizard who had murdered his family and had now tried to kill him on several occasions but something felt very wrong about it all. _

_"I think Professor Dumbledore was trying to give me the chance to face Voldemort myself but I don't know anymore. Now that you guys mention it though, it seems wrong letting three first years deal with this all along if he knew what was happening…" Harry confessed uneasily._

_"Yeah, Dumbledore's off his rocker, all right," said Ron, nodding proudly. "Listen, you've got to be up for the end-of-year feast tomorrow. The points are all in and Slytherin won, of course - you missed the last Quidditch match, we were steamrollered by Ravenclaw without you - but the food'll be good."_

* * *

Harry stared at the ceiling from his stiff cot in the infirmary, Hagrid had just left and Madam Pomfrey had finally finished fussing over him. He kept going over his conversation with Dumbledore as well as the one with Ron and Hermione and he was feeling more and more foolish. He'd almost gotten his first real friends and himself killed, Hagrid could have gotten sacked and Snape of all people had had to save him repeatedly throughout the whole school year. All this because his Headmaster had somehow felt he had been capable enough to face down one of the "Darkest Wizards of Our Time" but apparently he didn't feel Harry was mature enough to know the reason he'd been sought out by the madman in the first place. Ron was right, Dumbledore was off his rocker.

Harry snorted in disgust. He remembered the pain it had caused him to touch Quirrell and burn him. Harry closed his eyes and fought back the nausea. He'd killed a man! Yes, Quirrell had let himself be host to the parasite Voldemort had become, the two had tried and very nearly killed Harry but at the end of the day, he had still taken a life. No, two lives if you counted Voldemort but Harry felt hard pressed to actually do so.

It was horrifying and Harry felt the weight of it all crush down onto his chest as he struggled to breathe. He had asked the old Wizard why his touch had burned Quirrell and Voldermort the way it had but the explanation hadn't really been very satisfactory.

The more Harry thought about it, the less sense it made. How could his Mother's love and sacrifice possibly cause that sort of reaction and what about his Father, no doubt he had loved Harry just as much and had also died to protect him.

Not to mention the countless families Voldemort had destroyed. If throwing yourself in front of the enemy was all it took, Voldemort (and countless other murderers) would have been beaten a long time ago, before he could have reached Harry.

In fact, Harry was sure even his Aunt and Uncle would easily throw themselves in front of their precious Didikins. Actually they were more likely to sacrifice Harry first but still, if love was all it took there would be many Boys/Girls-Who-Lived, and he would be nothing special.

Something else was going on, whatever Dumbledore had refused to tell him, Harry knew it was important and it scared him to think of what this could mean for his future. Voldemort was gone for good, or at least that's what the Headmaster had said, and Harry really hoped that was true because he didn't think he could stand a lifetime of looking over his shoulder watching out for danger. He wanted to trust Dumbledore, he really did but he was left with more questions than answers.

Harry couldn't help the loud sigh of relief when Madam Pomfrey finally came to release him from the Infirmary. He ignored the stern look she gave him as he bolted out of the cot and threw on his clothes, at this rate even if he ran all the way, it was likely that he would be the last one to show up for the feast.

* * *

It had gone exactly as he'd feared; he'd been the last one to enter the Great Hall and everyone had ogled at him. His fellow Gryffindors were of course elated to see him, the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws didn't seem to care but stared at him regardless and of course the Slytherins sneered at him for all they were worth.

As the Headmaster began awarding more and more points to Gryffindor, Harry felt himself sicken. They hadn't done anything to deserve those points. He looked over to Ron who had puffed out in pride at being acknowledged for his chess skills but he could see Hermione seemed more inclined to think along the same lines as he was. They had acting rashly; breaking so many school rules that anyone else would have surely gotten suspended or even expelled. To Harry the only person who had truly deserved the praise had been Neville and he had only been given 10 points.

Harry guiltily looked over at the students at the Slytherin table who were looking more and more resentful with every word that came out of Dumbledore's mouth. Malfoy looked beyond disgusted and Harry couldn't bring himself to hold it against him. He didn't like Malfoy, he was an arrogant prat and a bully but he wasn't the entire Slytherin House. They had earned their victory. This wasn't right. The Dursleys had done it often to him, making him think he'd finally earned something, be it their gratitude, a privilege or even food, only to take it away without a second thought.

He tried to smile back at his housemates as they congratulated him but the smile was fake and he couldn't wait to get away. Harry ended up looking at Snape who looked like he had swallowed something extremely bitter while he stiffly shook hands with Professor McGonagall. Harry couldn't help feeling the bitterness right along with the dour Potions Professor. He also noticed that Dumbledore had never actually mentioned it had been a Voldemort possessed Quirrell who had met his end at Harry's hands, literally. No, something very strange was happening and Harry didn't like it at all.

* * *

"You can't be serious mate!" Ron exclaimed one more time.

"I am, Ron, so stop asking." Harry sighed as he finished packing his trunk, well it wasn't so much packing as it was shoving in all of his belongings as quickly as possible. "I have to go now or I won't get a chance until next year. I'll see you in the train ok?" He tried to smile and felt relieved when Ron finally shook his head in acceptance.

"Alright but be careful!" Ron added hastily as his best friend ran out of their dormitory.

* * *

Harry turned the final corner on the way to the dungeons and couldn't help but wring his hands nervously. The corridors were still empty but soon the castle would be bustling with students as they rushed out to board the train which will take them on the journey home for the summer holidays.

He'd had enough detentions with Snape to remember where his office was and hoped the man was still there. If not, he would have to wait until the beginning of next term and Harry wasn't sure if he'd still have the courage to do this by then.

When he finally reached the door he had been looking for, Harry let out one last shaky breath and knocked firmly. He wasn't sure how long he stood there waiting, surely it had not been more than a few minutes but for Harry it had felt like an eternity. His shoulders slumped and he made to turn away from the door and head back to his dorm when he heard the door creaking open.

Harry stared up wide eyed as Snape glared down at him over his large nose with those black pits for eyes.

"Mr. Potter?" Snape spoke stiffly and Harry tried not to flinch at the obvious hate in his tone. It was the same tone his Aunt and Uncle used when they had no choice but to speak to him.

"Professor… Sir. I was hoping I could speak with you before the train left? Sir." Harry did is best to be polite. He had been defiant towards the man all year not only because of the hate the man obviously harbored towards him but also because of his suspicions which had been very wrong in the end.

It seemed this tactic had worked because after a few moments of being closely studied, Snape moved back inside his office and gestured for Harry to step inside.

"Well, what was it that was so urgent that you would be forced to knock on my door, Potter?" _Well so much for starting this on a good note_, Harry thought glumly.

"I wanted to apologise, Sir." Harry started to second guess his decision as Snape stared down at him with a completely blank expression. Finally the Professor took a seat behind his desk and folded his hands together while observing the young wizard.

"And why pray tell would you want to do that Mr. Potter?" Snape questioned suspiciously.

"I… I thought you were the one after the stone Sir. I know better now. You were right to suspect Quirrell; Voldermort was living at the back of his head." Harry swallowed thickly and ignored the displeasure on Snape's face. "They're dead you know… I killed them. Well that's what the Headmaster told me; he also told me that you had actually been looking out for me all year. He told me you only hated me because of my father. That you hated each other in school and that my dad saved your life once but that you hated having a life debt hanging over you. So thank you." Harry had run out of breath, and he breathed in deeply trying to calm his nerves. He had almost said all he wanted to say. The next part he felt was the most important though.

"I don't know why you and my father hated each other so much, but if he saved your life, it must have meant something. You tried to save mine several times despite how you felt about me. So thank you but I want you to know I'm not my father. I love him but I don't know him, I've never met him; I have no clue what my parents were like, I didn't even know they were wizards or how they had truly died until Hagrid fetched me from the Dursleys' a month before the school term started. I'm sorry for suspecting you Professor, have a good summer." With his piece finally said, though not nearly as good as Harry had rehearsed but it was close enough. He didn't wait for Snape to respond; instead he fled as quickly as he could back to the Gryffindor tower.

* * *

Harry shifted uncomfortably as he watched the tense exchange between and Uncle Vernon whose skin tone was quickly changing from red to purple. He cringed at the affronted look Aunt Petunia gave him as his friends insisted on maintaining owl contact, but at least Hermione had the good sense to give him her phone number.

He did his best to look down at his toes as he was shoved into the car and tried to quietly soothe Hedwig. It hadn't really occurred to him what life with the Dursleys would be like during the summer holidays while he wasn't at school. If the dirty looks his Uncle kept shooting at him from rearview mirror along with Dudley's continuous agonizing elbowing of his ribs were to be considered, Harry was in for a very long and unpleasant summer.

**TBC**

* * *

**AN: **First a big thanks to my Beta "Hayashi Yuuki" :)

Welcome to Part 1 of "All the little things"! The plan is for this to span all of the HP series. I reference both the books and the movies. It is AR, there will be Harry slash but no fixed pairings (I will take requests) in the future. This is my first venture in writing an HP fic and it is my sincere hope that others enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing this. Questions, comments, feel free to review or PM. Thank you


	2. Chapter 1

**All the Little Things**

**Part 1**

**Chapter 1**

Harry stared into the darkness at Ron from his spot on his cot; the back of his head still sore from the strike his Aunt Petunia had landed with the frying pan on his birthday. Thankfully the bump was quite small compared to all the other occasions; the impact hadn't actually broken the skin this time, and it was healing rather nicely. His shoulder throbbed from Uncle Vernon wrenching his arm around every time he had been let out of his room to use the loo. He did his best to forget about how horrible his last week at the Dursleys' had gone, he could worry about them next summer. No point dampening his mood now that he was finally out of that hellhole.

Today had been a long day and one he would not forget anytime soon. His best friend and the aforementioned teen's twin older brothers had rescued him from the Dursleys, with a _flying_ _car_ no less, and now he would be spending the rest of the summer holidays with the Weasleys at the Burrow. He loved Ron's home, he couldn't really judge since it was the only magical home he'd ever been in but it was a brilliant experience. had practically force fed him until he thought he would burst and was very kind, if not a bit strange with all his never-ending inquiries about Muggles.

Harry chuckled quietly, careful not to wake Ron who was sleeping in the adjacent bed; the soft snores coming from his friend were rather welcomed when compared to Uncle Vernon's and Dudley's house rattling rumbles. He wasn't sure how he'd ever be able to pay the Weasley family back for taking him in; they didn't know what they had rescued him from and he really didn't want them to know. The worried glances he'd gotten all day from Fred and George had been bad enough and Harry was glad that hadn't taken their pronouncement that he had been starved seriously.

A frown settled briefly over his youthful face, his scar crinkling along with his forehead. There was no way the Wizarding world could find out that Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, was abused by Muggles of all things. He'd be turned into a laughing stock. It was ridiculous, he could defeat Voldemort; a wizard so powerful and evil that people flinched at the mere mention of his name, not only as a toddler but he'd actually done so again, just two months ago. Yet he couldn't defend himself from three Muggles who beat, starved and all around abused him. No, no one would ever find out.

* * *

Molly Weasley released a deep sigh of relief as she sat at the large wooden table, enjoying her late night tea. Her husband Arthur had been called away for another late night raid and would surely not return till the break of dawn. She tried not to let the loneliness get to her; she had a house full of children after all. Her thoughts settled on the boy her children had brought to her home, yes she was still a little upset with the twins for taking the car all the way to _Surrey_.

If Ronald wanted to see his friend so badly, all he'd have to do was ask for goodness sake. Not run off in the middle of the night to whisk the poor boy from his bed. She was horror-struck at the thought that they had likely brought Harry to the Burrow without actually getting permission from his guardians. She would have to contact the boy's guardians and apologize but she had no idea where they lived and they were Muggles as well. She could write to Dumbledore, surely he would know how to contact Harry's relatives.

She was in the middle of trying to find some parchment, ink and a quill when the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs caused her to pause in her search. She knew it was the twins but it was rare for them to come down this late. "Fred, George?" She called out quietly.

"Hi Mum." Fred answered rather glumly.

"We need to talk to you, please?" George asked seriously.

Molly frowned at her boys' strange behavior; they had been acting strangely all day. She doubted it was from the scolding they'd received this morning as it was an almost daily occurrence with those two. Something must be really wrong for them to seek her out like this.

"Why don't we talk in the kitchen and I'll make you boys a cuppa or two." She smiled warmly and herded the duo back into the kitchen, waving her wand casually to set the kettle over the stove. "What's been bothering you two?" She asked as she joined them at the table.

"It's about Harry, Mum." Fred started, he seemed to be struggling to control his emotions and it was obvious to his mother that he was angry.

"We were actually serious when we said they were starving him." George explained with a pained look.

Molly held herself back from interrupting them; the twins were usually so tight lipped, and so if they had finally decided to speak with her seriously, she was going to hear them out. She nodded and motioned for them to continue.

Fred took a deep breath to steady himself. "We think that they might have hurt Harry. His family, I mean." It hadn't come out as steady has he had hoped.

"That's a very serious thing to say Fred, what made you two think like this?" Molly puffed up a bit, if there was one thing in this world that truly disgusted her it was the abuse of children.

"His windows had bars on them, his door was locked from the outside and there was a cat flap on it… probably for passing food in…" George trailed off at his mother's horrified expression.

"There was almost nothing in his room and the bed looked shabbier than anything we'd ever have." Fred added quickly before George continued.

"We had to break his stuff out of cupboard under the stairs; they even locked up his wand, Mum, but…" George hesitated briefly looking at his twin.

"We think that Harry might have actually _lived _in that cupboard." Fred forced out through his clenched jaw.

"WHAT!" Molly lost what little composure she had left. "Th..that's..." She spluttered unable to find the words. "How?" It was the only thing she could bring herself to say.

"There were pictures drawn onto the walls," Fred answered.

"And a small cot and some ratty blankets," George added quickly.

"There was a bit of writing above the door, it looked to be really old and in a kid's handwriting… It read… It read…" Fred couldn't keep going and rested his forehead on the table.

"It read 'Harry's Room'." George continued on from where his twin left off, rubbing the tears welling up in his eyes and looked pleadingly at his mother. "He can't go back there Mum, we have to do something."

"And it wasn't him doing that magic Dad heard about either!" Fred added quickly.

"What do you mean?" Molly asked suspiciously.

"A House Elf appeared in his house, the damn thing nearly got him expelled!" George growled out.

"It's been stealing his mail," Fred explained and George quickly followed.

"He never got Ron's letters!"

"And it told him he wasn't to go back to school because he'd be in danger at Hogwarts." Fred snorted a little.

Molly let out a shaky breath and dried her eyes from the tears that had started to spill. She rose from her seat and went to hug her sons tightly. "Thank you for telling me, we'll get this sorted. I promise. We'll take him in ourselves if that's what it takes. You two go back to bed and we'll talk to Harry about this in the morning. I love you."

Fred and George hugged their mother tightly and nodded in agreement. "Night mum, love you too." They replied in unison before heading back to their room.

Molly's hands shook with vexation and sorrow while tears blurred her vision. How could they have missed the signs, it was all there. Last year, he'd been alone at the train station and he was so small for a boy his age, nearly the same size as Ginny. That large purple faced man she had briefly spoken to at Kings Cross; she had thought he was just uncomfortable meeting a Witch but clearly that wasn't just the case. There was the way Harry had flinched slightly when she had hugged him, the fear in his eyes when she had scolded her boys this morning. How could they have done this to him; they were his family for goodness sake!

She doubted she would get any sleep tonight; she would wait for Arthur to get home and tell him what the twins had found out. She knew they weren't lying, they'd been too broken up over it and though her boys liked to cause trouble, this was not something they would even think of joking about. She would write to Dumbledore right away, something had to be done.

* * *

It was just past midnight when Molly sent Errol out with a handwritten letter to Dumbledore and no matter how hard she tried her stomach kept knotting up in anguish. She had just finished cleaning up the kitchen, again, when Arthur came in quietly.

"Molly? What's wrong, love?" Arthur's surprise was obvious; his wife was used to his late nights and only ever waited for him when something was bothering her. His thoughts went straight to twins; he loved his sons dearly but wished they'd give their mother a break sometimes. "What did they do this time?" He asked wearily but frowned deeply at seeing the tears in Molly's usually fierce eyes.

"Oh Arthur, it's horrible!" Molly threw herself into her husband's arms and sobbed.

"Shush dear, it'll be alright." Arthur tried as best he could to sooth his distraught wife while gently guiding her to sit at the table. "What's happened?"

After a few steadying breaths Molly recounted what the twins had told her as well as her own observations. "I can't believe I didn't notice." Molly repeated while holding back another sob. "He's good at hiding it and you know what that means." She continued as her husband grimly agreed with her; for the boy to become accustomed to hiding the abuse, it would have had to have gone on for some time. He hadn't actually said anything yet, but that was proof of how enraged he was. "Why hasn't he told anyone? You'd think he would have at least told Ron…"

"I don't know dear but we'll find out." Arthur's jaw was set firmly, his face had turned red and his hands were balled up so tightly his knuckles had turned white. "I'll go see Madam Bones first thing in the morning and we'll get this sorted. I'll take the day off once I've spoken to her and we'll spend the day with Harry."

With the matter settled for the night, Molly and Arthur made their way up to their room quietly. However neither noticed Percy sneak out of the bathroom and back to his room with a somber look upon his face.

* * *

Harry woke up feeling better rested than he ever had since leaving Hogwarts. He smiled at Ron who was still deeply asleep, limbs all tangled up in his blankets and drooling slightly. The smells that were drifting into the room from the kitchen downstairs were wonderful and caused his stomach to growl. Harry got up, dressed quietly and made his way to breakfast, he smiled brightly at the thought that he hadn't had to cook this morning and he was sure Mrs. Weasley would have a fit if he even mentioned trying such a thing during his stay with them.

"Good morning Mrs. Weasley." He called out and winced at the clattering sound of something being dropped and breaking.

"Oh! Good morning dearie." Molly cleaned her hands off on her apron and pulled out her wand to mend the cup she had dropped. "Did you sleep alright? You're the first one up; the others should be coming down soon." She smiled at Harry while studying him carefully. He seemed alright at first glance but the more you looked the more the tiny details became more obvious. Harry was much too skinny and not the kind of skinny boys looked before they shot up either. His hands and fingernails were in an awful state, the same kind of wear and tear she got from long hours of house and ward work and he was very pale as well.

Harry felt himself tense up as he felt Mrs. Weasley studying him, had he done something wrong? In his anxiety he reached up to scratch his head but winced when he grazed the bump that had yet to fully heal.

"Is something wrong Harry?" Molly asked in her best worried-mother tone, hoping not to frighten the poor boy. She hadn't missed the flash of pain across his face when he'd reached for the back of his head and she felt her heart ache.

"It's nothing really…" Harry said coolly, trying to deflect her question.

"Now Harry dear, don't be silly. If you're hurt I can take a look at it if you'd like. You know, between Fred and George I've tended to quite a few scrapes and bruises, even a few broken bones." She tried to chuckle gently. Maybe this would be a good time to try and get him to open to her.

"No thank you, I'm fine really." Harry shifted uncomfortably and couldn't bring himself to look into his friend's mother's face. She seemed so kind and he didn't want to ruin that.

"Harry please, I'll not have someone suffering under my roof if I can help. Head injuries can turn for the worse very quickly if they're not tended to properly. May I at least have a look?" Molly pressed him as gently as she could while making clear that she would not let the matter go.

"I… Yeah, I guess… But its nothing really just got a small bump that's all." Harry did his best to sound like he didn't actually care but he was starting to panic.

"Thank you, Harry. Now have a seat. I'll bring you something to drink and we'll take a look at that bump." She beamed down at him and patted his shoulder but had to fight back a worried frown when the boy winced at this action as well.

Harry sat down quietly and sipped on the juice Mrs. Weasley had handed him. He flinched a little as he felt her poke the bump a little but he was more afraid of what she would say, especially since he couldn't see her face.

Molly studied the back of Harry's head carefully; she spotted the bump easily. It was too high to have been from a fall, it was more like someone had tried to cuff him across the top of his head. It had already healed quite a bit; she guessed it was at the very least a week old judging from the sick greenish tinge of the bruise. Thankfully nothing seemed broken but depending on what had caused the injury she feared his skull could very well have been fractured. Molly felt her eyes tear up before she finally broke and hugged Harry with all the love and comfort she could muster causing the boy to splutter in surprise.

"Mrs. Weasley?" Harry asked as he tried to shift in the hug he had been suddenly encased in, what in the blazes was going on?

"Oh Harry, I'm so sorry." She sniffled a little.

Was Ron's mum crying? What for? Harry was quickly feeling uncomfortable and began to panic a bit. He wasn't good with this sort of thing, crying in general was a foreign concept to him. He hadn't done it himself since he'd been a toddler, the Dursleys didn't tolerate any crying from him unlike Dudley's crocodile tears.

"Mrs. Weasley, what's wrong? Are you alright?" Harry asked tentatively.

Molly wiped the tears from her eyes and looked at the boy who was looking at her in concern. Of course, he'd be more concerned with her wellbeing than his own.

"I'm fine Harry, it's for you that I'm upset." She said plainly, sitting down next to him.

"Wha-? But why?" He asked suddenly afraid again.

"Harry, Fred and George spoke to me last night. About what they noticed at your relatives' house when they came to get you." Molly put a calming hand on his arm when she noticed Harry had gone rather stiff. "Don't be upset with them dear, they care about you. We all do Harry. Whatever is going on, you can tell us."

"N-no. Nothing's going on, I don't know what you mean, Mrs. Weasley." Harry blurted out quickly while he was scrambling for excuses in his head. He'd sworn to himself just last night that this wouldn't - couldn't - happen.

"Harry please. Don't be afraid, you don't have to be afraid anymore. Those Muggles won't ever be able to hurt you again. I promise Harry, we'll take care of you." Molly gently coaxed Harry into another hug, she ignored his stiff posture and the wide disbelieving look in his eyes and did her best to convey all the support and love she could in this single gesture. A few minutes passed and Molly let out a small smile as she felt Harry relax, slowly reaching out and hugging her back before she finally felt him shake and her shirt dampening with tears.

**TBC**

* * *

_**Beta work by the wonderful "Hayashi Yuuki", Thank you **_

**AN:** Here's chapter one, hope you all enjoyed. I'll be trying to keep this on a weekly update schedule but since it's a WIP, one never knows. Thank you to those who faved, followed and reviewed.


	3. Chapter 2

All the Little Things

Part I

Chapter II

* * *

Arthur Weasley sat restlessly in the waiting room outside Amelia Bones' office. Though the woman was in charge of the DMLE and thus the person he reported to when the occasion called for it, he rarely had an actual need to do so.

His department was small and she trusted him to deal with most things on his own. Needless to say, Arthur wasn't even sure how to begin and he was worried she wouldn't welcome his skipping over the Auror department. But given the circumstances, he felt it was best to go straight to the top.

" , Madam Bones will see you now." The secretary smiled reassuringly at the obviously uncomfortable man; her boss was an impressive woman and most people were always mindful of not only her position, but her capabilities and intimidating aura as well.

Arthur shot out of his chair rather awkwardly and fiddled with his hat before drawing in a steadying, deep breath and making his way towards to the door with a nameplate clearly marked : _Amelia Bones - Head of Magical Law Enforcement_. He rapped on the door twice, before opening said door once he heard a voice call him in.

"Good morning , do sit down." Amelia Bones greeted the balding man genially but seriously. "I was surprised to receive your request for an urgent meeting. I'm sorry to have to ask you to make it quick however as I've got a rather important meeting with the Minister within the hour."

"Good morning to you as well Madam Bones. I must admit I was rather taken by surprise myself and find myself at loss as to where to begin…" Arthur sat down in front of his boss and took a shaky breath. Seeing Madam Bones nod for him to continue he pressed on. "Before I begin I must tell you that this is a most delicate matter and I feel it must be dealt with very carefully and I would prefer for the matter to be kept within this room."

"Very well Arthur, I will take that into account but as I still don't know what this is about I can't make any promises. Please do continue."

"I doubt you are aware of this but my youngest son, Ronald, is very good friends with Harry Potter… They met on the train to Hogwarts last year." Arthur smiled briefly at the memory of Ron's exuberance over his new friend, his proclaimed best mate. But the smile faltered at the reminder of his purpose here. "Ronald had been pestering us all summer to have Harry spend the summer with us; he actually arrived just yesterday but…" Arthur then launched himself into telling all that he had found out when he had arrived home late last night.

* * *

Ron woke up with a bit of a jolt; he'd been having that dream again of his brothers turning his teddy into a spider… One of these days he'd get back at those two.

"Morning Harry!" He mumbled before looking over to the bed that had been set up next to his but he frowned when he noticed it was empty. "Harry?" Ron rubbed his eyes and studied his empty room briefly before his stomach grumbled loudly. The delicious smell of breakfast drifted to his nose, appealing to his empty stomach, and Ron rushed to get dressed assuming Harry had already made his way down for some food.

He couldn't help but smile at the thought; Harry really needed to eat more and the Burrow was the perfect place for that. He hurried out of his room and sped down the stairs, jumping a few along the way. He was happy at the idea of spending the day with his best friend, showing him all that the magical world had to offer. This was turning into to be the best summer ever.

However Ron's journey was cut short when he spotted his brothers and sister all perched quietly on the last step. He eyed the twins curiously; since when did those two spend time around Percy without mercilessly taking his composure along with his sanity away from him? Actually what the hell was Percy doing quietly standing around with Fred and George? Something strange was going on. "OI! What's -"

"SHHHH!" Ron was cut off by all of his siblings glaring at him.

"Be quiet Ronald." Percy added with what Ron felt was a great deal of misplaced authority.

Curiosity overrode Ron's ire and he quietly made his way to the edge of the stairs listening as best he could, wondering what it was that was going on downstairs. His eyebrows shot up when he recognised his father's voice. His dad was never home on a week day. He could also make out his mother's voice and he cringed a bit at her wavering tone, whoever had upset their mum was in for a very bad time. Ron's face scrunched up a bit as he tried to make out a voice he wasn't familiar with so he leaned in further, promptly shoving Ginny out of the way.

* * *

Harry sat fidgeting at the Weasleys large wooden table, he was uncomfortable beyond a doubt. At least the panic he had felt when and an unfamiliar woman he had been told was named Madam Bones had first arrived had faded a while ago.

It had been a shock to find out how easily had been able to break through his armor, and not to mention very overwhelming to realise that his secret was out. He wasn't sure he had accepted it yet but he could also feel some relief and gratitude that someone was taking the trouble to care for him.

At first Harry thought he was having some sort of outer body experience, the idea that the Weasleys' wanted to protect him was perplexing to say the least. There was no benefit in taking him under their wing, was there? In fact, he thought that he might actually do quite the opposite and be a burden to them. had introduced him to Madam Bones, explaining exactly who she was and that she was here to help Harry.

Harry was so numbed by his initial shock that he had been unable to speak and had actually clung to as she recounted her brief chat with him just this morning.

Madam Bones had gently asked to see the bruise on Harry's head and he let her look; there was no sense in fighting it anymore. He could hear the adults discussing around him but it didn't really register in his mind.

He was so overwhelmed he found he could merely shake his head yes or no to the numerous questions that had followed.

Now Harry sat there, playing with the fraying edge of his over large hand-me-down shirt. The fog had started to lift and he was beginning to pay better attention to what the adults around him were actually talking about.

"This is a very delicate and serious situation we have here. Normally I'd insist the Children's Affairs department handle this but given who we are talking about I don't think it would be the best course of action." Madam Bones was talking softly but there was an edge to her tone that told Harry she was upset, about what though he wasn't sure.

"I know in cases like these you send them to another family member or a godparent…" started but her voice shook slightly at the end and she stopped abruptly.

"And that is why I feel it's best if I deal with this personally. This is going to take some time to sort out and as is both familiar and comfortable with your family and with Arthur's position in the Ministry I think he should remain here."

Madam Bones made sure to make eye contact with Harry. " , I will first say that I apologise on behalf of the Ministry for what our lack of inquiry in regards to your placement as led to. I promise you, I will treat this matter with the outmost discretion on your behalf. You will not be returning to your Muggle relatives and your choice as to where you wish to reside from now on will be taken seriously."

Harry nodded his head briefly in understanding; he was beginning to really like Madam Bones. She didn't mince words and actually took the time to talk to Harry; and understood that he was young but not stupid. Harry knew that from the way she carried herself to the conviction in her voice that she meant everything she said and he felt hope for the first time in his entire life.

"The Weasleys' have offered you a place with their family, . I find no reason to object and if you are agreeable to the idea, I can begin the proper paperwork to make it happen." Madam Bones added with a small smile at the way Harry's face lit up. "I'll need a verbal agreement ." She added sharply but with humour.

"I-" Harry paused and looked to Mrs. and Mr. Weasley.

"Harry, we would love to have you as part of our family. You're our Ronald's best friend, you're a fine young man and we want to give you all the things you deserve. Love, and a family you can count on." reached his hand out to clasp Harry's shoulder and smiled proudly at him as he spoke. Mrs. Weasley had been wiping tears away with a rather soggy hanky but smiled widely at him none the less.

"I would love to stay with you, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Thank you." Harry finally gave his first verbal answer in the last hour. He spluttered a little when gave him another bone crushing hug.

"Now Harry, none of that. It's Molly and Arthur please." Molly added while she fussed over Harry's hair.

"Well I think I have all I need to get started. I'll send you an owl when I have the rest settled. Though I'm sorry it was under such dire circumstances I'm glad I was able to meet you, , and I promise I will do everything in my power to help you. We will stay in touch young man, rest assured. Good day, Molly, and Arthur, I'll see you at the office tomorrow. Enjoy your day off with your newly extended family." With a final hand shake with Harry, Madam Bones rose from the table and made her way to the living room.

Harry watched curiously from the kitchen doorway wondering what Madam Bones could be doing with the Weasleys' – his new family's – fireplace. He glanced to the side briefly and felt his stomach knot up at the sight of the Weasley children staring from the top of the stairs and he realized they had most likely been eavesdropping.

Harry didn't have much time to think more on the matter when he saw Madam Bones actually step into the fireplace and reach into her cloak for what looked like a small cloth bag. She opened the bag up gently and reached inside, Harry leaned closer despite himself and looked up at the women in wonder. She smiled widely at his interest and flung down a handful of what appeared to be shimmering powder as she stated clearly "Ministry for Magic." Bright green flames flashed around her and Madam Bones disappeared from the Weasleys' fireplace.

Harry stared at the now empty fireplace completely gobsmacked before being tackled by Ron. "And that Harry, is travelling by Floo." His best friend smiled widely at him and Harry couldn't help but laugh despite all that had happened so far today. He felt good and he was relieved that Ron, despite knowing something big was happening was still going treat him normally. Like he was just Harry.

"I love magic!" Harry chuckled with a grin and he looked back to the Weasley clan, realizing that this was what family was supposed to be like and that they wanted him to be a part of it.

* * *

**AN: **Sorry for the delay folks, some computer problems arose and add onto that some bronchitis and well that's about it. Things are gonna be picking soon, I promise


	4. Chapter 3

All The Little Things

Part 1

Chapter 3

The Weasley parents expertly managed to corral their curious children out of the cramped living room into the dining room. They rebuffed questions easily, stating that breakfast at been delayed long enough as it was, answers would come once every one had settle down with full stomachs.

Harry picked at his food quietly but happily, for once not bothered by the fact that he knew everyone was eyeing him. It was a strange feeling, not caring that you were being studied but Mrs- Molly and Arthur gave him an unprecedented feeling of safety.

He caught the twins glancing warily in his direction every so often. No doubt they were worried he'd be upset with them for revealing his secrets. However, despite his earlier conviction of keeping his experience with the Dursleys to himself, he wasn't cross with them at all. He gave them a warm smile and mouthed a silent thank you, they had saved him from more than they could imagine and he would be forever grateful.

Fred and George beamed back brightly before turning back to their mother, continuing their barrage of questions, which were of course ignored.

No sooner had the plates emptied that the uproar returned. stood up, waving his hands about, asking for silence. "Alright everyone, quiet down. Time for a family meeting! Now, your mother and I ask that you keep your questions to yourselves until we've finished explaining things to you. Understood?"

Arthur waited for the eager nods of agreement from his children before continuing. "I'll also ask you all to keep this to yourselves, at least for now. That means no owls to your friends." He eyed the twins and Ginny specifically. "Through events, which we feel isn't necessary for you to know at the moment, it was brought to our attention that Harry's relatives didn't treat him as family should. What exactly happened is up to Harry to share _if_ he wants to."

Molly cut in quickly, sternly eyeing her children, "Do not pester him about this! You may ask but he doesn't have to give you an answer and you _will_ respect that!"

"Yes, your mother's right, don't bother him with this, please." Arthur smiled warmly at Harry who returned it with a grateful smile of his own. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to talk about it with the Weasley children, at least not any time soon.

"The short of it is, Harry will not be going back to live with his muggle relatives." The room exploded with noise again, mostly from the twins who whooped with joy. "Yes, yes. Very good thing indeed. The lady who just left was Madam Bones, my boss and Head of the DMLE. She will be taking care of Harry's case.

It has been decided, with Harry's approval of course, that he will be staying with us for as long he wishes it."

Harry didn't think he'd ever heard so much noise before. The Weasley household seemed to operate at a higher decibel level than he was used too but as he was swarmed by hoard of ecstatic red heads, he wouldn't have been surprised if he'd gone def.

"It'll be like we're actually brothers!" Ron shouted in Harry's ear has he hugged him tightly. Harry for his part stared at his friend in shock at the statement.

Ron was right; the Weasleys were making him a part of their family. Not only would he now have his best friend as a brother but he'd just gained multiple siblings and actually caring, loving parental figures.

To Harry, who had grown up in solitude, convinced he'd never have a family much less a loving one, this was beyond a doubt the best day of his life.

* * *

Once the excitement had died down somewhat, logistics were quickly discussed. It was decided that Harry would continue to share Ron's bedroom. By the end of the week, Mrs. Weasley assured Harry his temporary cot would be replaced by a proper bed.

Harry was notified of the bathroom, laundry, and chore schedules, Molly ran a tight ship and she claimed it was the only thing keeping the house from falling to complete chaos.

Harry was also ordered to deliver all of his clothes for washing and mending, much to the amusement of the twins and Harry's embarrassment.

The family had wrapped up shortly afterwards, the children were dismissed to do as they pleased until they were called back for lunch. Food was consumed at record speed, at least it seemed that way to Harry, before he, Ron and the twins rushed out to enjoy the sunny weather. Percy excused himself to his room while Ginny quietly snuck outside to do who knew what.

"We did the right thing, Molly." Arthur stated in relief, enjoying a cup of tea while watching his wife clean the dishes by hand. A clear sign that she was trying to distract herself from dark thoughts.

"Of course we did! I'm just sorry we didn't know sooner…" Molly affirmed, while adding to the large pile of drying plates, already thinking about what she'd make for dinner. She wondered what Harry would like; there was so much she had to learn about the newest addition to her family.

"I know dear, I know. But we're here for him now and he'll have us for as long as he wants us." He turned back to his wife as she wiped her hands dry on her apron, gesturing to her to come in for the hug he knew she needed. "Madam Bones will get this sorted out in no time and maybe after Harry has had some time to settle in, we can ask him if he wants to be an official Weasley."

"Oh Arthur!" Molly gushed, getting teary eyed once more. "You think he'd want to?"

"I don't know, but I hope so. No matter what he chooses though, Harry will always be a part of this family." Arthur hugged his wife tighter to him, momentarily overcome by his emotions. He was about to lean down for a kiss when a large barn owl flew through the open doorway.

Molly eyed the unfamiliar owl, who only stared back at her expectantly from its spot on the table. "Oh, it must be Dumbledore's response to the letter I sent him last night!" In all the excitement she'd completely forgotten about it. At seeing her husband's confused expression she quickly explained about the letter she'd sent after her talk with Fred and George last night.

"Ah, well. It must be it then. A bit too early for Hogwarts letters anyway and I doubt Madam Bones could be this quick." Arthur thought out loud as he reached towards the post owl and freed the letter from its leg.

He sat back down to read the letter while Molly grabbed a few owl treats to give to the bird before it flew back out through the open door.

"Hmm. Well this is a bit strange…" Arthur murmured, his forehead wrinkling in thought.

"What's strange dear?" Molly asked, peering over her husband's shoulder to read the letter herself. Her eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Well, I never! That's absurd!"

"Now, Molly dear." Arthur tried to calm his wife despite his own misgivings. "I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding. After all, he's only the Headmaster, he can't have known everything…"

"Oh please Arthur, we both know that man has his fingers in everything!" Molly huffed, "Don't get me wrong, Dumbledore is a great wizard but if he thinks Harry is going back to those horrible people, well he's not has bright as I thought!"

Arthur sighed, Molly had gone into full mother bear mode and there was no arguing with her. Honestly, he was upset with the idea himself but he felt a brief moment of pity for the man would be facing a very irate Molly Weasley in just a few short hours.

* * *

"That was the strangest game of Quidditch I've ever played…" Harry chuckled happily. He hadn't thought it was remotely possibly to play with just four people but it had worked out. If the Weasleys were good at anything, it was being creative at working with what they had. Harry loved it.

George clap Harry on the back, how he knew it was George he wasn't sure, he just did. "Harry my boy, strange is our business!"

"We'll make you a Weasley in no time!" Fred added while he ruffled Harry's hair, who tried to look outrage at the gesture but couldn't keep the wide smile from being plastered on his face.

"Oi! Stop hogging him, he's _my_ best mate!" Ron shoved his brothers away from his friend, "C'mon Harry I bet mum's got dinner almost ready. I'm starved!" He grabbed Harry's arm and coxed him into a race towards the house.

The boys stopped short just a few feet from the house, perplexed at the sight of Ginny crouched in the verge under the kitchen window. They exchanged confused glances and shrugged with unspoken agreement; girls were weird.

"RON!" Ginny hissed, frantically waving her brother and Harry over.

"What!" Ron asked, frustrated at being delayed from dinner.

"Come. Here." She insisted, still kneeling on the ground. "And be quiet."

Harry tugged on Ron's sleeve, unable to resist a mystery. They quickly joined the youngest Weasley, mindful to make as little noise as possible.

"Well?" Ron asked his sister, urging her to explain herself.

"Dumbledore's here, about Harry…" She said quietly, her gaze shifting to Harry in an almost fearful expression.

Harry swore he felt his heart stop briefly and all his happy feelings from today were quickly drained away, leaving only despair.

"Did you hear what he wanted?" Ron asked, now greatly interested in what his sister had to say.

"He wanted to take Harry back to his Muggle relatives." The girl whispered, horrified at the very idea. She didn't know exactly what those people had put Harry through but it hadn't been all the difficult to imagine.

"What!?" Ron started to shout before Ginny silenced him with her hand, only removing it once she was certain he'd keep his voice down. "Who the bloody hell does he think he is! Harry can't go back there!" He glanced at said boy, whose eyes had taken on a slightly vacant look and noticed his friend's shoulders had started to tremble.

Ginny had also noticed Harry's rapidly changing mood and decided it was best to keep talking but reached out cautiously to put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Oh he isn't going back, mum won't hear of it." She smiled as Harry's expression cleared up slightly. "I didn't hear everything but well, you know how she can get Ron."

Ron snorted. "I can imagine, had a go at him I reckon. Can't have been pretty that." He chuckled, not only happy that his mother's anger had been directed at someone else but relieved that Harry would be staying with them.

Ginny laughed quietly behind her hand. "I've never heard mum speak to anyone like that, I think she actually came close to hexing him. They've calmed down some but he hasn't left yet."

The three teens shared another quiet laugh. Ron and Ginny spend the rest of time exchanging increasingly farfetched theories to explain the Headmaster's possible reason to want Harry to go back to his unworthy relatives. Harry however was having a small crisis. He'd briefly experienced a fear as such he'd never felt before, even his face off against Voldermort hadn't garnered such a powerful reaction.

He remembered how the Headmaster had brushed away his request at the end of the school year to remain at the castle. His suspicions that Dumbledore may not have his best interest in mind were continuing to grow. He was now certain that something strange was going on but what that could be, he still had no idea.

* * *

Amelia Bones sat quietly at her desk waiting for her next appointments to arrive, today was going to a trying day no matter the outcome.

It had been two days since her meeting with young and the Weasleys and she hadn't stopped working since. Anything that had not been urgent was pushed back, she had asked her secretary to make sure no one bother her, barring any emergencies of course.

The first thing she had done had been to head down to the archives in search of the Potters' will. It hadn't been easy; somehow the documents had been filed incorrectly ending up in land titles of all things. Very strange indeed; as all documents were filed magically to avoid just this sort of problem.

Reading the will hadn't wielded a lot of information. Sirius was named Godfather and thus had he not proven a traitor, the boy would have gone to him. She had shuddered at the thought. There were of course the usual allotments of moneys and properties, most of which to be revealed to the boy upon reaching his majority. In general it was all rather standard, if one ignored the fact that it had obviously been purposefully misplaced and ignored…

What surprised her most was the request that the Potters' friend, one Remus Lupin take care of Harry in tandem with despite his werewolf status… It wasn't so much the request itself, she had known the 'marauders' as they had dubbed themselves in her school days, it was the revelation that gentle, quiet Remus was a werewolf. How on earth had they managed to hide that one? She had no idea where Lupin had been for the past decade but it was clear that she would need to find him.

Amelia's next order of business had been to locate the Dursleys. An experience she dearly wished never to repeat again. How a sweet, intelligent woman like Lily could possibly be related to such a cold, bitter, obtuse person as Petunia Dursley was borderline offensive.

Amelia left as soon as she had managed to talk the horrid woman into signing her statements of how Harry had come to be in their care, not that you could call it that. She was going to go after these muggles with everything she had, there was no doubt in her about that. The Dursleys would rue the day they chose to treat an innocent child, their own nephew, in such a deplorable way.

And Dumbledore, well he had a lot of explaining to do…

The sharp knock on her door brought Amelia out of her musings, just as expected her appointments were right on time. "Come in."

The familiar grizzled face of Rufus greeted her first, followed by the mousy haired Chelsea, Heads of the Auror department and Children's Affairs department respectively.

"Rufus, Chelsea, good morning and thank you for coming so quickly."

* * *

Albus Dumbledore despite his inner turmoil was the picture of calm and confidence as he waited to be summoned for his appointment with Amelia Bones. He didn't have any doubts about why she had sent him a rather terse request for his presence this afternoon and he wasn't all too pleased about it.

The awful truth that Molly Weasley had firmly (and loudly) opened his eyes too had left the aging wizard rather off kilter. He had never imagined that Petunia would have sunk so low and the guilt he felt at the part he had played in Harry's poor upbringing was difficult to come to terms with.

He had been so consumed with keeping track of Tom's shade, trying to stay a step ahead of everything, he had completely overlooked the boy he had sworn to keep safe. He had made so many mistakes and a child had paid for it dearly.

Albus wasn't sure if he would ever be able to make up for what he'd done but he would try. Hopefully, Amelia wouldn't be too upset with him but he doubted that.

* * *

Harry's first week in his new home, though the idea that the Burrow was now his home as well still felt surreal, had gone by quickly. Molly and Arthur took the time to speak to him often, getting to know him and allowing him to ask all sorts of questions as well. Just as promised, they had arranged for a proper bed to be placed in what was now his and Ron's room.

Ron had suggested clearing some of his things off the walls but Harry had insisted he keep them up. He didn't really have much to begin with and he enjoyed watching the various Quidditch players zooming back and forth on their posters.

Harry got to know Ron's other siblings better as well. Ginny had been quiet and awkward at first but after a few days it seemed she'd gotten used to the idea of having Harry Potter as foster brother. And that's what he had become, a foster brother.

Three days after Madam Bones had come to speak with Harry and the Weasleys she had sent them an official form for Fosterage and a lengthy letter. The letter explained that, much to Harry's shock and horror, according to his parents' will, the person who should have gotten custody of Harry after his parents murder had been his godfather. However, Sirius Black, a name Harry had never heard before, had actually been sentenced to life in prison after betraying Harry's parents, murdering one of their friends, a man named Peter, as well as killing over a dozen Muggles.

Madam Bones explained in her letter that despite the horrible circumstances, Harry should have been Fostered by a Wizarding family, not muggles no matter the blood relation. Stating that she was still looking into the events leading to Harry's placement with the Dursleys she went on to explain that because Petunia had no legal rights to have had Harry in the first place, it had been a simple matter to fast track the proper documents for the Weasleys to take full guardianship over Harry.

Molly and Arthur had then explained to Harry what Fosterage meant in the Wizarding World. He would be their foster son and foster brother to their own children. Harry would be their responsibility to raise and care for, he would be a member of their family in all but name and blood. Unlike adoption, the Potters would remain Harry's parents in the eyes of the law. It also meant that the stipend that should have gone to his godfather or Merlin forbid the Dursleys for his care would go to the Weasleys.

Harry didn't begrudge them the funds in the least, he had actually been thinking of offering the moneys from his vault. Of course, Molly and Arthur would hear none of it; they had actually expressed their reluctance over accepting the stipend. It had taken some fast talking and puppy eyes with a dash of pouting but Harry had gotten them to see things his way in the end. Maybe having a little bit of Slytherin in him wasn't such a bad thing after all.

* * *

Harry scowled in the darkness now surrounding him, he hated cupboards… Well, this was technically a cabinet, but it felt too much like his old cupboard for him to think otherwise. Where on earth had he landed himself that he was now forced to hide in a dodgy shop from Malfoy of all people. It seemed that the luck he'd been having lately had obviously run its course and had died a quick gruesome death…

He did his best to remain quiet as he inched closer to the gap he'd left in the cabinet door trying to listen for a chance to make his escape. No doubt he'd have to wait until the Malfoys left and Molly was surely in a panic over his disappearance.

Harry grimaced at Draco Malfoy's whinny tones but once he'd actually listened to what he was saying, a lot of things became clearer. Draco was jealous… And unfortunately for Harry when he looked at things from the Slitherin's perspective he wasn't all the surprised of the animosity their shared.

It made him angry as well. They Wizarding World had him all wrong… He hadn't done anything, well as a baby he hadn't anyway. He wasn't all that special, he hated the attention, the stares. He'd have given anything to have his parents back and not be the bloody 'Boy-who-lived'!

In a way he was grateful that Draco had chosen to act like a prat instead of listening to his father and ingratiate himself with the 'Boy-who-lived'. At least with Draco, he knew what the boy's true feelings were instead of having to worry if he was only liked for his fame.

As the conversation continued one thing was becoming clear to Harry, his dislike for Draco Malfoy paled in comparison to his blossoming hatred of Malfoy senior. The man was awful and the way he treated his son reminded Harry all too much of the way Petunia had treated him.

It wasn't long after that that Harry had managed to make his escaped, though finding himself nearly assaulted by some hag in Knockturn Alley hadn't been much better. Thankfully he had been rescued by Hagrid, had managed to find Hermione, followed by the Weasleys and was now safely locked in Molly embrace.

His foster mum, that was still something he was struggling to say to himself much less out loud, fussed over him for a good five minutes all the while admonishing her sons for their envy of Harry's albeit brief romp through Knockturn Alley.

The group waved goodbye to Hagrid with promises of visiting him once they'd gotten settled back at Hogwarts and made their way towards Gringotts. He wasn't all that surprised of Arthur's rant concerning Malfoy senior considering what he'd overheard in Borgin's and Burke's.

They met Hermione's parents inside the bank, where Arthur quickly forgot all about the Malfoys. Meeting muggles for the first had left the Weasley patriarch in a state of almost pure ecstasy and Molly had had to work hard to reel her husband in so they could get on with their business. Harry had been greatly amused by the whole scene.

The goblin the Weasleys had then met with to finalize the financial aspect of Harry's Fosterage had been quick and to the point. With the correct documents from Madam Bones, it took very little time and just a few signatures the settle the matter.

Harry felt wholly vindicated in his insistence that the Weasleys accept the stipend. The accumulated amount from the years it had gone unclaimed was quite large and Harry was positive that his new family would no longer have to struggle over things like school supplies.

The trip down to the vaults had thrilled Harry just as much as it had the first time. The breakneck speeds reminded him being on his broom on the pitch back at Hogwarts and he couldn't help but bask in happiness.

Mrs. Weasley's shocked gasp when she opened their vault hadn't been missed by anyone and Harry had had to spend the trip back up to the main level convincing his foster parents that he didn't want the money for himself and that he was more than happy to share the wealth with the only people who had showed him any love. Needless to say, Molly's handkerchief was being put to frequent use today.

* * *

**AN: Ah, so don't get too used to this folks, I rarely have chapters out this quickly. Thankfully for you guys, I found this chapter almost writing itself, in fact, it didn't want to wrap up lol**

**I was so overwhelmed by the influx of favorites and follows, I guess I was inspired. Thank you to everyone who followed, faved, and reviewed.**

**This hasn't been beta'd yet but I was so anxious to share, I couldn't wait. Hopefully it's good **


End file.
